1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device making it possible to lower the rear of a road vehicle to bring it to ground level, and more particularly a device intended to equip a vehicle with front-wheel drive and comprising a rigid rear axle with blade suspension.
2. The Prior Art
The vehicles involved more particularly are small utility vehicles used as vans for transporting goods and as small public transportation vehicles. Such vehicles are very often equipped to transport handicapped persons using wheelchairs, which requires specific equipment to allow loading and unloading of the wheelchairs and their occupants.